All I Ever Wanted Was A Second Chance
by pokepoke1234567
Summary: This is the third and final part of 'All I Ever Wanted Was A Friend'. I would recommend reading the other two stories or you'll probably be confused. There are a total of 3 stories in this series. Extra tags and characters: Five Nights At Freddy's 2, Marionette, Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Balloon Boy.
1. The First Night Guard

Writers Note: In the last story, Chris, who we all know as Foxy, decided to stand up for the new night guard, Sapphire. The only problem is that Foxy and the others don't exactly see eye to eye. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chic, and who's names when they were alive were Jason, Bradley, and Molly, tried to kill Foxy along with the night guard. When it seems like all hope is lost, a mysterious figure for Foxy's past appears and saves both him and Sapphire. Who is this mysterious figure? And why has he chose to help Foxy? Find out now! Although I would recommend reading the two prequels or you won't get most of the storyline. This story is mostly told through the eyes of Foxy, but the point of view changes a few times throughout the story. Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning to Sapphire gently nudging my arm. "Come on. Get up, Chris. We need to look for that guy from last night," she said in a soft voice. She was right. I yawned and slowly stood up. "I didn't know animatronics yawn," Sapphire said quietly. "They don't but I do. I told you, we're not just metal," I told her, still half asleep. She slowly walked over to the purple curtain covering the entrance to Pirate Cove. She peeked through and looked around. "What did he say again? Somethin' about spikes on his hands?" she asked. "Yep. And on his chest," I replied.

Sapphire gasped. "I think I see him," she said. I walked to the curtain and peeked through the opening. There was a young man, in his early twenties, walking in the door. He had blue and black fur and spikes on his hands and chest. "A Lucario?" Sapphire asked. "What's a Lucario?" I asked. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot that you don't get out much. A Lucario is a pokemon from a game. The only thing is..." she trailed off. "What?" I asked. "Pokemon aren't real," she said. She was right, wasn't she?

"Maybe it's a suit or something," I suggested. She nodded. I turned my gaze back to the man. He smiled and waved at the employee at the door. "Are you here for a party sir?" the employee asked. "No. I'm just here to eat," the man replied. I sighed. "It's not him," I said as I began to walk back to my chair in the corner. "Wait!" Sapphire said, "Look!" I rushed back to the curtain and peered through. The man was looking straight at us and smiling a friendly smile. "It is him!" Sapphire said happily. I was relived to know that I would finally get some answers.

"Sir. We've recently installed booths. Would you like one or do you just want to sit at a table?" the employee asked. The man stopped looking at us and looked at the employee. "A booth would be great. Thanks," he said. The employee led him to an empty booth and sat him down. "Your pizzas will be out shortly," the employee said as he began to walk off.

The man suddenly grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear. "But sir, he's out of order," the employee said. The man whispered something else and the employee sighed. "Alright. He'll be right out," the employee said as he walked towards Pirate Cove. I rushed to the corner and stood still so that the employee wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Sapphire closed the curtains and stood in the middle of Pirate Cove. The employee opened the curtain. "Hey Sapphire. Can you get Foxy out here to that guy over there?" he asked as he pointed to the man. "Sure, James," Sapphire replied. "Thanks," James replied as he walked towards the kitchen. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't exactly gotten to go out into the restaurant everyday like the others. "It's okay. You'll be fine," Sapphire assured me. She led me out of Pirate Cove and into the dinning area. Bonnie and Chica shot each other confused glances, then they went on like nothing happened.

Sapphire led me to the booth and sat me down across from the man. She slowly sat down next to me. The man smiled at us. I could tell I was shaking slightly. Sapphire grabbed my hand. "It's alright. He looks really nice," she whispered softly in my ear. "But did you see what he did to Freddy and the others? What if he's dangerous?" I asked quietly. Sapphire was about to answer but the man interrupted her.

"I'm not dangerous... Not to you anyway," he said in a kind, warm voice. Kind of like a doctor or a lawyer.

"What's your name sir?" Sapphire asked.

"Jon Meridian," the man replied.

"Go ahead Foxy. Talk to him. I'll be quiet," Sapphire said with a smile.

"M-Mister Meridian?" I began.

"Please. Just call me Jon," he replied happily.

"Okay... Jon, what are you?" I asked. Sapphire nudged me. "Don't be rude," she said sternly. I though Jon might be mad but his face remained happy.

"It's fine Sapphire. I guess you could say that I'm not from around here, Chris," Jon replied.

"H-How do you know our names?!" Sapphire demanded.

"Calm down. I know Chris from about twenty years ago. And I know your name from the name tag on your shirt," Jon said. Sapphire looked down at her name tag and blushed.

"I... I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing compared to what I'm used to," Jon said.

"How have you not aged?" I asked.

"Oh. That's on of the perks of being immortal I guess," he replied. His response shocked both me and Sapphire.

"What?" I asked.

"Where I come from, the best of the best become immortal," Jon replied.

"Where exactly DO (italics on the "do") you come from? And what do you mean by 'the best of the best'?" Sapphire asked.

Chica walked over to our table with two boxes of fresh pizza. She smoothly sat them down on the table and stared me down. "They sure have improved the mobility in these animatronics... Right Molly?" Jon said. Chica's eyes grew wide and she quickly hurried to the kitchen. Jon silently laughed and I couldn't help but wonder how he knows everyone in the first place.

He opened a box of pizza and offered a slice to Sapphire. She took the slice and began to eat it. He offered on to me but I declined. "I don't think people would feel comfortable with an animatronic eating pizza," I said. He nodded, "I'll save some for you."

"Anyway. You asked where I come from and stuff. Well I come from a different dimension. And what I mean by the best of the best is that the most powerful beings in my dimension are known as legendaries. Only they have immortality," Jon explained. Sapphire laughed and almost choked on a piece of pizza.

"So you say that you're from the pokemon dimension? That's funny! Who's your God? Is it Arceus?" she asked, still laughing. Jon's facial expression quickly changed to a hurt, sad expression. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew that something Sapphire said had upset him.

"Uh, Sapphire?" I asked. "What?" she replied still laughing. She looked at Jon and she immediately stopped laughing. "I... I..." she stared to say. "He's dead. Arceus is dead. So is Mewtwo, Garitina, and Zekrom," Jon said sadly. I knew ho those characters where. They were all pokemon from different pokemon games. "What? You... You're serious?" Sapphire asked. Jon simply nodded. "And they killed my some and crippled my girlfriend," he said quietly.

"I... I didn't know. Who killed them?" Sapphire asked.

"An elite hunting force known as the LAS. The Legendary Annihilation Squad. I managed to kill four of their commanders, but that has only slowed them down. Sapphire, I'm the most powerful of pokemon all and I can't stop them. That's why I'm here. I've been searching all of the dimensions for the right people. You eleven are the key to saving my world," Jon explained. I was confused about most of what he said, but I also felt sorry for him. He actually thought that he was from a different dimension.

"Eleven? There are only four animatronics," Sapphire said.

"No. There are eleven. Most of them are deactivated and sitting in storage somewhere," Jon said.

That was news to me. "I thought those old models were destroyed," I said.

"Nah. They kept them just in case. After all, they weren't malfunctioning at all," Jon replied. "But the Bite of '87? That wasn't a malfunction?" I asked.

"Right. This might be a bit of a shock to you, but those models are possessed too," Jon explained.

So many questions popped into my head, but one I needed to know. "How did they die?" I asked

"A former employee killed them. I've been trying to find him for years but he always seems to be just out of reach. He's the same man that killed you and your friends," Jon explained.

"What?! That cheetah guy?" I asked.

Jon gave me a confused look. "You... You..." he trailed off, "How do you remember your deaths?"

Sapphire shot me a confused look. "We were shot," I replied in a puzzled voice.

Jon sighed, "No. You were stabbed in the maintenance room."

I was confused. "But I remember," I started to say, but was interrupted by a man running into the pizzeria.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped to look at him. He looked like he was about to collapse. He looked around the restaurant for a while, then he stared at Jon. The man ran over to him. "Please, mister! You look strong! Please help me!" he begged. "What is it?" Jon asked calmly. "My... My son... There was this tall creature... His face... His eyes..." the man said. He seemed like he was really shaken up. Jon nodded, jumped up, and ran out the doors.

Sapphire turned to me and whispered, "Let's get back to your Pirate Cove and wait for him." I nodded and we walked behind the purple curtain.


	2. Some New Toys

Chapter 2: Some New Toys (still working on the name, but it needs to reference the Toy animatronics)

Jon's Point of View

The sun was setting as I ran out into the street, not sure exactly where to go. I knew the pain of loosing a son. I didn't want that man to feel the same pain. I say a tall shadow dart into an alley. I followed the shadow and peered into the alley. I saw a tall, black silhouette with a white face and lifeless black eyes. "Help me!" I heard a young boy yell. I stepped into the alleyway. "Let the boy go," I demanded.

The figure extended and arm out and tried to hit me. I dodged and grabbed the long arm. The arm had white stripes on it. 'I think I know who this guy is,' I thought. I let go of the arm and smiled. "Marionette?" I asked. "Jon?" he replied in a young boy's voice. He stepped into the light and I saw that it was in fact the Marionette.

He dropped the boy and stared at me. The buy ran out of the alley to look for his dad. "Your dad's in the pizzeria!" I told him without turning around. I was glad to see the Marionette again. "

You don't have to change your voice around me," I said with a smile.

"I thought you went home," he said in his real voice. He sounded like a middle aged man.

"I did," I told him.

"But you told me you weren't coming back after the last restaurant closed," he said.

"I didn't think they would open another one. I mean, there have been four restaurants total and murders have occurred in most of them," I said.

"Yeah..." he said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot that you're sensitive about that," I apologized.

"It's fine. It's just that I was the first one. If I wouldn't have been crying about not getting to go to Fredbear's Family diner then none of this would have happened," he said sadly.

"It's not your fault. You were young," I tried to comfort him.

"I know... Anyway, how's your family?" he asked to change the subject.

"Well... Ya know... They could be better. My son is dead and my wife is crippled," I said quietly.

There was a long pause. "I... I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"It's okay," I said.

"So is that why you're here?" he asked.

I nodded, "I need all of the animatronics for this. The only problem is that the current generation of animatronics aren't exactly friends."

"We can figure that out later. For now we should get the others out of storage," he said.

"We?" I asked. I was expecting to do most of my mission alone.

"You helped me, now I'm gonna return the favor," the Marionette said happily.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"I have one question; do we have to bring Balloon Boy with us?" he asked with a laugh.

I laughed back, "Yeah. He may be annoying but we still need him."

By the time we walked out of the alley it was dark outside and everyone had left the pizzeria. "I'm guessing you know where the storage unit is," the Marionette said. "Yep," I replied. "I have to ask you something," I told him. "Why did you and the others kill Jeremy Fitzgerald?" I asked. "Oh. We thought that he was the one who killed us, but even after he died kids kept being killed at the pizzeria. I still fell bad about that," he explained. "Don't worry. You'll get justice before I go home. I promise," I said with a smile.

We walked downtown to the storage units. They were in a big, dark, brick building with no windows. We walked to the door and opened the key pad. I typed in the code and the door unlocked. We walked in and I closed the door behind us. I formed a glowing ball of energy above my head for light. "Follow me," I told the Marionette.

We walked upstairs to the second floor. I have to admit, that building was creepy. We made our way to a unit that said, "Toy Animatronics - Fazbear Entertainment," on the front. "This is it," I said. I broke the pad lock off of the door and sat it on the ground. "Did you really have to break it?" The Marionette asked. "Well yeah. I don't have the combination, do you?" I replied. "Good point," he admitted.

I formed a second ball of light and pushed it into the unit. I jumped when I saw Mangle laying on the floor. "Scared?" the Marionette taunted. "No! Just startled," I said. I stepped into the unit and looked around. "What are you going to call this generation?" the Marionette asked. "Well I'm going to call the the Toy animatronics, so I don't confuse Chris," I explained. "Who's Chris?" the Marionette asked. "I'll tell you later," I said.

Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy were standing lifelessly against the back wall. Ballon Boy was laying down on the floor in front of them. I walked over to Toy Freddy and shot just enough energy into him to power him up. I turned to Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie and did the same thing. They stretched. Toy Chica saw me and giggled. "Jon!" she said excitedly. She ran to me and gave me a hug. She squeezed me tightly. "Don't crush him," Toy Freddy laughed. "Come on! He can take it!" she replied as she continued hugging me.

"It's fine. I'm used to it," I said. Toy Bonnie walked over to me and smiled. "Sup?" he asked. "You guys haven't changed a bit," I said with a smile. Toy Chica stopped hugging me and gave me a quick kiss on the check. "Don't creep him out," Freddy said. "It's okay. I'm used to that too, although I'm used to fur, not metal," I said. Toy Chica blushed.

"What about BB and Mangle?" she asked. I nodded and shot energy at Mangle, then Balloon Boy. Mangle sprang up and climbed onto the roof. "Oh. Hey Jon," she said. "H-Hi," I replied nervously. She always crept me out. "I can still rebuild you," I offered. "Nah. It's fun to be able to scare you. I consider it a privilege," she replied, "Bet I'm not the only one who can." She pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Toy Chica without her beak and eyes. Beside here was Toy Freddy tilting his head to the side and missing his eyes. I jumped back and fell. Toy Bonnie caught me and pushed me up.

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica laughed and returned themselves to normal. Toy Chica giggled and tackled me to the ground. She pinned me down but I didn't resist. "You know I've liked you for a long time," she told me. "Sorry. I have a wife," I said. "I known. It's just that you're so warm and kind. Some times I just wanna..." she trailed off. She sighed and got off of me. I sat up and looked at BB. "Hi!" he exitedly. "Hi," I replied. He laughed. I stood up. "I guess we should get going," I said, "I'll explain everything on the way."

Chris's Point of View

I stood beside Sapphire and watched the monitors. She switched to the Maintenance room and Bonnie was standing in front of the camera. Sapphire jumped and put the camera down. "I can't take it anymore, Chris!" she screamed. I felt sorry for her. I knew how terrifying it could be to sit in that chair and click through the cameras, only to be greeted by a lifeless, blank face staring back at you.

I wrapped my arms around Sapphire and gently hugged her. "It's okay. I'm sure Jon will be back any minute," I said to comfort her, but deep inside, I didn't know if she was going to survive to see the daylight.

I looked at the clock. It was only 3 am. I turned on the right door light and saw Chica standing in the window. I quickly closed the door and turned off the light. Sapphire turned on the left door light and Bonnie was standing at the entrance. She turned the light off and closed the door. "This is draining too much power!" she panicked. I looked at the power. It was at 35 percent.

"It's okay. You'll make it," I said. Right after I said that, I heard Freddy's deep laughter. "No..." Sapphire said in a quiet yet worried voice. She clicked to the Stage camera and Freddy was gone. He laughed again, only this time it sounded a lot closer. I glanced at the power again; 12 percent. "I'm not going to make it!" Sapphire yelled.

I knew that she was right. 'Please, Jon. Hurry back,' I thought. Sapphire began to cry. "I'm going to die," she said. "It's okay," I told her, "You'll be fine." I didn't know what else to say. I heard metal footsteps coming from the right hallway. I thought for sure it was Freddy, until I heard something big fall to the ground. "What's out there?" Sapphire asked, still crying. "I'll check," I replied.

I slowly turned on the hallway lights. In the window was a bare endoskeleton staring back at me. I jumped back and turned off the lights. "I've never seen that thing before," I said right before the power went out. The doors flew up and Sapphire hid behind me. Freddy's Toreador March began to play and I heard metal footsteps enter the room.

"Please Freddy! Don't hurt her," I begged. Freddy's song stopped playing and there was a loud crash. "Whats going on?" Sapphire asked. "I... I don't know," I admitted. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. You're safe for now," a kind, unfamiliar voice said. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name's Endo," he replied.

I heard the doors to the pizzeria open and the lights came back on. I saw that Endo was the same bare endoskeleton I saw in the window. "Are you... Possessed?" I asked. He nodded. I looked and saw Freddy laying on the ground, struggling to get up.

Jon walked into the security room and smiled. "Jon?" Endo asked. "It's been a while," he replied. "You two know each other?" Sapphire asked. Jon nodded. "I thought they scraped you," Jon said. "They almost did, but they decided to keep me incase they needed a spare endoskeleton," Endo replied, "What's up with Freddy? I thought you fixed their circuits." I shot Jon a confused look. "What?" I asked. "I did fix them, but that was when I knew them. They aren't the same now, they aren't the same people," Jon told us. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean that the suits that your souls are haunting had previous owners," Jon replied.

"What?" I asked. "I knew them. I fixed them up and helped them get back into working condition," Jon replied, "Are Bonnie and Chica still dating?" Sapphire shot me a confused look. "Uh... Yeah," I replied. "I'm not surprised," Endo said with a smile.

I heard someone running up behind Jon. "Jon! Look out!" I yelled. He turned around but was tackled to the ground by what looked like a different model of Chica. She hugged him. "I got tired of waiting on the stage," she said. "Toy Chica?" Endo asked. She got off of Jon and ran to Endo. "I've missed you," she said happily.

"Wait. What's going on here?" I asked. "Well I guess the surprise is ruined. Come on out guys!" Jon called. "These guys are from the previous restaurant. They're the Toy generation," Jon explained, "I just went and got them from storage. They should be able to help with the others trying to kill you." Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and two other animatronics that I didn't recognize walked up behind Jon.

One of the animatronics was a tall, thin puppet and the other was a short, fat boy with a ballon. "The two that you probably don't recognize are The Marionette and Balloon Boy," Jon explained. I looked around but couldn't find my Toy counterpart. "Hey Jon, where's Toy Foxy?" Sapphire asked. Me and Sapphire turned around at the same time and saw a Toy version of me, only she was mangled and broken. "You two make a cute couple," she said suddenly. Sapphire jumped back and bumped into Freddy. He flailed his arms and tried to get up. Sapphire quickly jumped to her feet and held Jon's hand.

"Her name's Mangle," Jon said calmly. "Hey bro," Mangle said. "Bro?" I asked. "Yeah. They're technically your siblings," Jon explained. I turned back to him. Toy Chica rushed to him and gently pushed Sapphire away. "Hey! He has a wife," she told Sapphire. "Oh come on. Toy Chica, don't pretend that you didn't kiss me at least ten times on the way other here," Jon said sternly. "Sorry..." Toy Chica said sadly.

Jon seemed hurt. Not because Toy Chica was acting the was she was, but because he had snapped at her. "Are you okay Jon?" Toy Chica asked. "Yeah. I sorry for snapping like that. It's just that a lot of my friends and family have died and I'm risking a lot by coming here," he explained, "It's not your fault."


	3. Some Q and A (Not Part Of The Story)

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school and stuff. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I will hopefully be done with it in a week or so (around a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"January 26th/a). /div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And while I'm at it, I might as well answer some of the questions that people have asked me, along with some things you may like to know about the story so far.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Q. Why does Jon resemble the pokemon Lucario?div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A. That's because he is... Or was... I'll reveal more of his backstory in a different fanfiction. But that's only if my viewers want some backstory on Jon. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Q. Why do you write?div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A. I write to entertain myself and other people. I don't have much to do where I live so I write in my free time, but I won't keep posting my writing if nobody enjoys it.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Q. Will there be some backstory on Jon?div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A. Only if people want me to. I don't want to waste my time writing something that no one will read. If you want me to write some backstory for Jon, leave a review or PM me! div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Q. Are you going to continue this series? div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A. I might. I'm still deciding if I should make an epilogue to the whole series. Or I might do an alternate storyline. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think. And on top of that, when Five Nights At Freddy's 3 comes out I'll be sure to continue the story from where I felt off! div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Q. Will you make a Five Nights At Freddy's 3 fanfiction?div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A. Definitely! I'll have to wait until I play the game for myself to figure out the storyline and stuff, but after that I'll start writing it. And yes, Jon will probably be in it.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Q. Why is Jon in every one of your fanfictions? div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A. He is there to show that all of the universes are connected. He can "travel" through dimensions and stuff like that. And besides, he was my first character and I want to keep him around for a while. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Thank you all for reading my fanfictions! It really means a lot to me to know that people actually like them! If you have any unanswered questions, just email me at a href="mailto:jonmanuel175 "jonmanuel175 a, PM me, leave a review, or leave a comment on my YouTube channel, IcyHydro. Thanks for reading!/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div 


	4. The Truth

I stood next to Sapphire, wondering what he meant. He walked over to Freddy and extended his hand to help him up. "Do you really not remember me Jason?" he asked. Freddy looked shocked, but shook his head. Jon sighed and helped him up.

"No! What are you doing!" Sapphire yelled as she hid behind me. "Don't worry. He's not gonna hurt anyone while I'm here," Toy Bonnie said with a smile. "Hey. Aren't we missing someone?" Toy Freddy asked. "Yeah... Hey Sapphire?" Jon asked. "What?" she replied. "Have any of the cameras ever stopped working or not worked at all?" Jon asked. "Yeah. The one in the kitchen," she replied. Jon nodded, "Found him."

Jon walked out of the office and I began to follow him out of curiosity. "What about me?" Sapphire asked. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine here with the others," I replied as I looked at the Marionette. "Yep. She'll be fine," he said as I followed Jon to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jon?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I've been wondering... About what you said about how we really died," I told him.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'll wait to explain until I can get everyone in one place," he replied.

"Okay. One other thing... Are you really from another dimension?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I don't blame you for not trusting me... You didn't the first time," he said.

"The first time?" I asked.

Without answering my question, Jon opened the door to the kitchen. "Hello? Anyone in here? It's me, Jon," he called. A few seconds passed and no one answered. "I guess he's not here," I said, then I heard some pots fall. The sound echoed throughout the pizzeria. "Hello? Is that you Golden Freddy?" Jon asked. 'Golden Freddy? Does he mean that old suit?' I thought.

I heard a set of soft footsteps slowly approach us. "Jon... That can't be you... I thought you left after you quit your job," a deep, raspy voice said. 'What job?' I asked myself. "It's really me. Come see for yourself," Jon said with a faint smile. A pair of small, white eyes came into view. I slowly saw a golden head move into view. I tried to find an endoskeleton but I didn't see one in his head, or anywhere. He walked with fluent motions.

"Jon... So it is you," he said with a smile. "Yeah. Listen, I need you to come with me to the security office for a minute," Jon requested. "No way. You know that place brings back bad memories," he replied. "Please... For an old friend," Jon said. Golden Freddy signed, "Just this once."

We walked down the hallway and back to the office. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were standing in the back of the room. The Marionette , Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy, Endo, Mangle, and Toy Bonnie stood in the front of the room, guarding Sapphire, who was behind Endo.

"Thanks guys, I'll take it from here," Jon said as he stepped in front of the Marionette. Golden Freddy and I stood by Freddy in the back of the room. "Okay. Guys, I don't expect you to believe me, but I'm telling you the truth," Jon said, "I've met the four of you before. You don't remember because you were put through so much emotional pain. You see, in the previous pizzeria, I met you, but I also met the others. All of you animatronics are possessed, if that's what you want to call it. I repaired you four and befriended you. We had good times, and some bad, but most of all we got to know each other. But then, one day, a man dressed up inside of Golden Freddy and murdered five children." Golden Freddy sighed. "The children's spirits conflicted with yours and caused a great deal of pain, so your souls shut down and forgot that incident and replaced those memories with ones that weren't as painful. Four of the five children went on to rest, but the fifth one stayed inside of the Golden Freddy suit," Jon explained.

'How much of what I think I know is a lie...? No! This isn't true!' I thought. "You're lying," I said without thinking. Jon closed his eyes. "I didn't expect you to believe me. You never did trust me as much as the others," Jon said, "But he'll be back, and then you'll know I'm telling you the truth." Sapphire looked at me and frowned. "I believe him," she said. I didn't respond.

"Who will return?" Bonnie asked. "The one who killed you. He will try to do it again, but this time I'll be ready," Jon answered. 'Why is Bonnie acting so nice to him?' I wondered. "Can you stop him?" Freddy asked. "I stopped you. I'm sure I can stop him," Jon replied with a smile. 'Not Freddy too,' I worried. I didn't want my friends to be fooled my Jon, even if they didn't like me anymore.

"But that's not the only reason why you're here," the Marionette said.

"You're right," Jon responded.

"What are you here for?" Endo asked.

"I'm here for an artifact called Shadow's Bane. It's an ancient sword with the power to cut through anything that is threatening to the holder," Jon explained.

"Where is it?" Chica asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know how, but the murderer has it," Jon explained.

"But then there's no way you can get it from him. You said it can cut through anything, right?" Chica asked.

"Well, almost anything. There's one object that rivals Shadow's Bane," Jon said, "The Dream Blade."

"Where do we get that?" Freddy asked.

"You don't. I already have it," Jon replied, with a smile.

"Bull," I said. Jon looked at me and frowned. "Alright then. I'll show you," he said. He reached behind his back and pulled the hilt of a sword from seemingly nowhere. "That's just a hilt," I said. Jon smiled, then a bright light filled the room. I closed my eyes until the light faded.

Instead of an empty hilt, Jon held a glowing, transparent blade. 'Cheat effects,' I thought. The others gasped and stared at it. "If I can combine the two swords, I can save what remains of my family," Jon said.

The light from the sword faded and the blade disappeared. He reached his hand behind his back again. The hilt disappeared behind his back. "I should get to work on finding the killer," he said as he stepped out of the security office. "Sapphire, you'll be safe now. I think these three know not to mess with you now," Jon said as he nodded to Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

Jon walked down the left hallway and disappeared into the darkness of the dining area.

"Don't tell me you guys believe him," I said.

"C'mon, Chris," Freddy said as he gently elbowed me.

"D-Did you just call me Chris?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes! I remember everything now," he replied.

"So do we," Chica and Bonnie said in unison.

"R-Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. Jon's telling the truth. One day at the old location, a man lured five children into the parts and service room and killed them," Bonnie replied.

"Why don't I remember?" I asked.

"It's because Jon doesn't want you to yet," the Marionette said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He has his reasons," he replied.

"He can't stop me from remembering, and he can't make me remember anything either," I barked.

"You really don't remember... Jon fixed you when you were broken," Mangle said gently.w

"You've all gone insane," I said as I walked into the dining area to look for Jon.

"Jon! I need to talk to you!" I called. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I guess I was going to yell at him or something. "Hey!" I yelled, "Are you in here?" A chill ran up my spine and I shivered. The sound of wind filled the room, even though the air vents were closed.

"Who's there?" I called. Quiet footsteps walked towards me. "Who are you?!" I demanded. As the footsteps got closer, I could see the outline of what appeared to be another model of Freddy Fazbear. "W-Who are you?!" I yelled. The figure smiled but didn't respond.

He was only a few feet in front of my face, but his body still appeared black like the night sky. His eyes were empty with no sign of life in them. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I was paralyzed with fear. The figure put his hand on my chest and slowly tore off the fur suit covering my endoskeleton.

I looked down and instead of blood and tissue, I saw an endoskeleton. "W-What are you doing to me?" I asked. He didn't answer. He tore off a huge chunk of suit and threw it to the side. He smiled and tore some of the suit off of my face and ear. I tried to yell but nothing came out of my mouth.

I hit my foot on the ground, making a loud thud that echoed throughout the pizzeria. "Chris?" Freddy called, "Are you okay?" I couldn't turn around, but I could tell that he was walking down the hallway toward me. "W-What the hell?" he asked as he saw the shadowy figure slowly tearing me apart.

"Guys! Come quick!" Freddy yelled as he ran at the figure. The figure threw me to the side and punched Freddy in the jaw. He flew back and hit the wall. I tried to get up and help him but my body wouldn't move. I could see that some of his suit had come off too.

Bonnie and Chica ran down the hallway. I wanted to warn them, I wanted to tell them not to come, but I couldn't. They say the figure, then glanced at Freddy and I. "You'll pay for that!" Bonnie yelled as he ran at the figure. I felt so useless. I couldn't help them or even warn them. The figure grabbed Bonnie's arm and ripped it off. Then he grabbed his face and tore it off. Bonnie fell to the floor and stopped moving.

"No," Chica said in shock. She ran to Bonnie and kneeled down next to him. "Please! Get up!" she begged, but it was no use. The figure walked to her and grabbed her jaw. He pulled it down and broke it. He then grabbed her hands and ripped them off.

Chica fell beside Bonnie and closed her eyes. I didn't know if they were dead of just knocked out. The Marionette ran down the hallway and threw a hard punch at the figure. He caught the punch and pulled the Marionette close to him. "You're not the one pulling the strings anymore, puppet boy," the figure said in a menacing voice.

"You're right. I am," Jon said as he seemingly appeared from nowhere. He lunged at the figure and thew a swift punch at him. Jon landed the punch and the figure flew back and hit a wall. The figure fell to the ground. For a second I thought he was down, but he quickly got back up.

"Is that all you got?" the figure asked. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Endo, Sapphire, the Marionette, and Golden Freddy watched from the hallway as the figure ran at Jon. The figure grabbed a chair and swung it at Jon. Jon blocked the chair with his forearm and leaned towards the figure. "Come at me, Shadow Freddy," he said.

Jon threw the chair out of the way and began to throw punch after punch at Shadow Freddy. He threw one last punch at his head and knocked him down. Shadow Freddy quickly got back up. 'What is he?' I thought.

"So you wanna play rough?" Shadow Freddy said as he grabbed the hilt of a sword from his waist. The hilt was empty, jus like Jon's. Shadow Freddy smiled and a dark sword appeared in his hand. The sword was incrusted with black diamonds and obsidian. Jon's eyes grew wide. "That sword... You're working for him?" he asked. "If by him you mean the Purple Guy, then yes," Shadow Freddy replied.

Jon grabbed Dream Blade's hilt and grew the blade. He swung it at Shadow Freddy but he blocked it. Shadow Freddy swung back at Jon and hit his wrist. Blood flew out of his wrist and he dropped Dream Blade. He dropped to the ground and cried out in pain as he held his bleeding wrist. "What's the matter? Can't handle the pain of Shadow's Bane?" Shadow Freddy taunted.

He bent down and picked up Dream Blade. "I have what I came for," he said as he began to walk towards the door and past Jon. "No one touches Dream Blade but me!" Jon yelled as he stood up and ran at Shadow Freddy. Shadow Freddy swung Shadow's Bane and hit Jon in the side. Blood poured from his side but he hit Shadow Freddy in the gut.

Shadow Freddy dropped Dream Blade and Jon caught it. Jon didn't hesitate and quickly slashed Shadow Freddy's head. His head fell off of his body but Jon didn't stop. He cut off his arms, legs, and eventually just cut his torso into tiny pieces.

When he finally stopped, the floor was littered with his blood and Shadow Freddy's body. Dream Blade's sword disappeared and the hilt fell to the ground. Jon fell to his knees and struggled to stay conscious.

"Please... Sapphire... Come here," he said weakly. Sapphire ran to Jon and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I thought you were immortal," she said with tears in here eyes. "There are only a few weapons that can kill me. Shadow's Bane is one of them," he replied.

Jon grabbed Sapphire's arm and pulled her to him. "Go into the back room and get some scrap metal," he requested. Sapphire quickly stood up and ran to the maintenance room. Jon slowly looked at me and smiled. I knew what he meant. He didn't want me to give up, no matter what happened to him.

Toy Chica ran to him and kneeled down next to him. "Oh my god! Are you gonna be okay?" she asked. "I... I don't know," he replied weakly. Sapphire ran back to Jon with her arms full of scrap metal. She sat the pile next to Jon and kneeled next to Toy Chica.

Jon slowly grabbed a small piece of scrap metal and put it on his wrist. He took his hand off of the metal and it stuck to him. He took a larger piece of metal and did the same thing to his side. The bleeding stopped and he sighed. "What happened?" Sapphire asked. "I fused the metal to my body to close the wound and stop the bleeding," Jon explained.

"What was that thing? Why was it here? Why did it say it was the one pulling the strings?" Toy Chica asked. "He's to weak to answer all of those questions right now," Sapphire said gently. "Marionette. Fix Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica for me. You know how to," Jon requested. "Alright," the Marionette replied.

"Toy Bonnie, take me to the maintenance room and set me in the corner. I still don't know if I'll be alright. I need to rest," Jon said. Toy Bonnie nodded and walked over to Jon. He carefully picked him up and carried him to the maintenance room. The Marionette picked me up and followed Toy Bonnie. "It's alright. You'll be alright," he told me, but I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about Jon.

Toy Bonnie sat Jon down in a corner and sat down next to him. "Where should we hide when the pizzeria opens in the morning?" he asked. "Just hide with me. No one ever comes in here," Jon replied as he closed his eyes. Toy Bonnie nodded and got up and walked out of the room. "Go to sleep. I'll have you fixed in no time," the Marionette told me. I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to make sure Jon was alright, after all, I did feel responsible for his injuries. If I wouldn't have gone looking for him, non of this may never have happened. But I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep.


End file.
